crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
AA-12-Buster
AA-12-Buster is a specialized variant of AA-12 in CrossFire. Overview This AA-12-Buster is a special automatic shotgun that fed with 12 Gauge shells. It uses an extended drum magazine that holds 23 shells per magazine (+3). It also has a slightly faster drawing and reloading speed rather than the original weapon. When this weapon is used in either Zombie Mode or Defense Mode, just like M240B-Tesla it becomes an anti-zombie shotgun. In these modes, AA-12 Buster is equipped with special 12 Gauge shells, which are much lighter (for faster draw / reload speed) and narrower spread - more importantly, they are smaller so the drum can now hold 37 rounds. The charging bar also fills much faster than M240B-Tesla, and when it is full, pressing RMB will switch the normal drum mag for a stick magazine with 10 rounds of HE Shells, which deal massive explosive damage against the zombies/enemies. Finally, this gun will always have the charging bar filled upon re-spawning, so players won't have to wait for it to fill upon re-spawning after getting killed. 'Advantages' Normal mode * Moderate to high damage dealing. * Fast rate of fire. * High magazine capacity. Challenge/Defense mode * High damage dealing. * Very fast rate of fire. * Very high magazine capacity. * Fast drawing speed. * Fast reloading speed. * Narrow shell spreading. * Capable to switch the ammunition into HE shells. 'Disadvantages' Normal mode * Slow drawing time. * Slow reloading time. * Heavyweight. * Only has one spare magazine. * Easily to runs dry. Challenge/Defense mode * Requires the full charging bar to be able to switch to HE shells. * Limited HE shells magazine capacity. * Easily to runs dry. Availability * CF China * CF Russia * CF Brazil * CF North America * CF Vietnam * CF Japan * CF Philippines * CF Indonesia ''' * '''CF Europe * CF Espanol Trivia * This is the first gun to feature three different skins in one (M240B-Tesla has 2 skins in one). In normal mode, it has a normal Buster skin with black drum, while in ZM/DM the drum is painted with anti-zombie logo. In Bomb Blast mode, the drum mag is replaced with a stick magazine (10 rounds), also painted with special Bomb Blast mark. ** It's also the first weapon to utilize 3 different ammo types - normal 12 Gauge (Red shells) in normal mode, 12 Gauge special (Blue shells) in ZM/DM and 12 HE (Grey shells) in charged mode. ** Despite this, the newest variant AA-12-Infection only has 2 skin (as the ZM/DM skin is used in normal mode, despite having a separate Bag Icon / Item Icon for normal mode view). * AA-12 Buster is the first Anti-Zombie weapon to feature Weapon Inspection animation upon first entering a ZM room (for owner) or first picked up by any other player. The M240B-Tesla simply reused its reload animation for this purpose. * It is possible to conserve HE shells if players have already switched ammo and fired some - just press RMB again to switch back to normal ammo. The energy bar will only be emptied once 10 HE rounds have been fired. * The ammo buff for this gun is quite odd, as normally CF weapons receives +10 or +15 in this range - yet, AA-12-Buster has a +14 (Or when comparing to original AA-12, +17). Also, unlike the M240B-Tesla, this gun doesn't receive extra mag in ZM / DM, despite being designed specifically for these modes. * Unlike M240B-Tesla, the AA-12 Buster gets very limited boost in normal mode - it draw and reload only very slightly faster. This is presumably because AA-12 Buster uses lighter buckshot ammo in ZM/DM, so it's lighter weight and thus can be drawn/reloaded faster. * It's unknown why AA-12-Buster has 3 different killmarks (Normal, Charge and PVE), of which the latter two would never be used in ZM/DM. Probably "PVE" also contains Bot TDM, and the Charge shot might be usable in Mutation Mode in the beta but was dropped. * Interestingly enough, the Buster Shot can penetrate glasses roof on Dinner Theater without breaking it. This means it can be used to kill the flaming Jumpers before triggering Bullet Time, as long as players aim and fire correctly at the moment the Jumpers hit the glasses. * Because of the instant-fill energy bar upon respawning in ZM, one of the most devastating tactics for this gun when fighting against bosses is to simply fire off 10 Buster Shots, drop the gun (for your teammates) then commit suicide. Respawn with another AA-12 and you can blast off 10 Buster Shots again then repeat. This will allow for very fast boss defeating as long as you have enough Revival Tokens to spare. * This gun is given to players who pre-order Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark (30d) in CF North America, hinting that a temp variant can come separately from permanent variant. * In CF Vietnam, AA-12 Buster is categorized as Black Market Item and thus won't drop when its owner get killed. However in ZM/DM, if the owner gets killed while using Bomb Blast, the gun will actually drop and other players can grab it. This makes "sharing" this gun easier if players have AI Bag Switch item and cannot drop weapon, as they just need to get killed while having Bomb Blast active. *Just like the M240B-Tesla, this weapon is undroppable upon death in CF Philippines. *CF Indonesia is the only version to feature AA-12 Buster in its own capsule rather than bundling it with other weapons. It's also the only version that has AA-12 Buster with a damage bar. Gallery Images= aa12buster.png|Render. AA12 BUSTER.png|Side view AA12-Buster.png|HUD (Normal) AA-12-Buster-AI.png|HUD (PvE) AA-12-Buster-Charge.png|HUD, Charged Mode HUD_AA-12-BUSTER.png|HUD icon. Standard mode. HUD_AA-12-BUSTER_PVE.png|Ditto. In Challenge/Defense mode. HUD_AA-12-BUSTER_PVE_CHARGE.png|Ditto. Charged mode. |-| Videos= File:CrossFire - AA-12 Buster - Weapon Gameplay File:CrossFire China 2.0 AA-12-Buster ☆|AA-12 Buster (Montage) File:CrossFire China 2.0 AA-12-Buster|AA-12-Buster (Normal Mode) File:Chinese CrossFire - AA-12 Buster|AA-12 Buster (ZM) File:CF NA UK AA12 Buster review gameplay by svanced |-| Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotguns Category:Challenge Mode Category:Defense Mode Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons